pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Slattern (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = January 12, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = V |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 596 ft (181.6m) (est.)Slattern's Stats |weight = 6,750 tons (est.) |speed = 10+ |strength = 10+ |armor = 10+ |toxicity = High Toxicity |behavior = Dominant Behavior |weak = Unknown |power = Trio of triple-crowned tails and highly resilient, leathery reptilian scaling |target = None |jaeger = Gipsy Danger Striker Eureka }} Slattern is the first and only known Category V Kaiju ever encountered by humanity. Biology Slattern has thick, leathery skin and three triple-crowned tails that can be used for long distance attacks or piercing the armor of a Jaeger. It also has a spike-like protrusion on its chest, which can extend forward and inflict blunt damage on a Jaeger. Slattern's body is extremely resilient against attacks and its impressive size strikes fear into its foes. Slattern's height is estimated at 596 feet and it is estimated at 6,750 tons. The largest and strongest of all the Kaiju, Slattern is unrivaled by any of its brethren in battle. The creature's high toxicity levels and intelligence makes it the most lethal Kaiju the Pan Pacific Defense Corps has ever faced. Slattern's face is rather unique; a symmetrical facial structure similar to a hammerhead shark that contains two blue eyes on each side. The Kaiju's chin is slanted. During the Drift, K-Science officers, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb glimpse its construction in the Anteverse during the beginning of Operation Pitfall.Pacific Rim Like Scunner and Knifehead, its arms are actually fused ending in three-digited claws. History Slattern emerged from the breach just after Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka arrived. As it engaged Striker Eureka with its tails and superior brawn, Slattern relied on Raiju and Scunner to cripple Gipsy Danger and prevent it from assisting Striker. However, despite Slattern being three times larger than Striker, the Jaeger proved to be a match for the Category V Kaiju, slicing the Kaiju's throat and nearly amputating both its front arms with its blades. When Slattern realized it was losing, it called for help. Scunner, who is fighting off Gipsy Danger, answers the call for help as Slattern retreats, waiting for Scunner to aid. With Gipsy crippled and unable to reach Striker in time, Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen decided to use the nuclear payload as Scunner and Slattern charge Striker. The blast injures Slattern, who is heavily damaged, and kills Scunner. Gipsy Danger picks up a piece of the dead body of Raiju and begins to walk to the Portal. However, Slattern, now heavily damaged, intercepts Gipsy Danger in front of the portal. With no way around Slattern, Gipsy drops the dead body of Raiju. Gipsy deploys its rockets and barrels into Slattern, pushing them both down the breach and into the portal. The two behemoths wrestled for control as they fell, Slattern using its long tails to try to disable Gipsy Danger by backstabbing it repeatedly. It also managed to rupture Mako's air supply, which caused her to slowly lose consciousness. Raleigh, as a last resort and realizing that the Gipsy Danger would become inoperative, held Slattern tightly and fired its nuclear turbine. The resulting blast cut through Slattern's chest and burned its internal organs, killing it. Trivia *Guillermo del Toro likened the Slattern to the Devil and the character Chernabog from Walt Disney's Fantasisa short, Night on Bald Mountain. *Slattern is playable DLC character Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *"Slattern" is a term that dates back to the seventeenth century. It refers to a sexually promiscuous or dirty and untidy woman.Slattern - Wiktionary.org *In the novelization of the film, Stacker Pentecost names the Kaiju after Tendo Choi calls it a "big bitch", preferring the name "Slattern". Gallery Rim Poster & Japan's Creators Laud Film]) Katsuya Terada Pacific Rim Poster.jpg|Japanese Pacific Rim Poster (art by Katsuya TeradaBlood's Katsuya Terada Draws Pacific Rim Poster) File:Slattern-9.jpg|Slattern confronts Striker Eureka File:Boss_Kaiju.jpg|Striker goes toe to toe with Slattern. File:Art-Slattern_02g.jpg|Slattern concept art by Guy Davis. File:Art-Slattern_02gGT.jpg File:Art-Slattern_02gGG.jpg File:Art-Slattern_02gGT1282.jpg File:Art-Slattern_02gGT1280.jpg File:Art-Slattern_02gGT1281.jpg File:Behind-009.jpg|Slattern maquette slattern_1.jpg|Slattern as he appears in-game File:Toy_slattern500.jpg|Slattern figure Slattern.jpg Slattern 01.png Videos File:Pacific Rim "Kaiju" HeroClix Figures-0|HeroClix Figures preview References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category V